Ce Lien
by Maikanno
Summary: Ce lien... Ce lien qui nous unis, ce lien si fragile mais en même temps si solide et indestructible... Pourquoi tu es si différent des autres à mes yeux?


Ce lien... Ce lien qui nous unis, ce lien si fragile mais en même temps si solide et indestructible… Je ne comprends pas moi-même la nature de nos rapports, pourquoi ta seul présence me suffit, pourquoi tu es si différent des autres à mes yeux?… Une part de moi doit admettre que si j'ai quitté Konoha, c'est à cause de toi. Tu détournais mes pensées de mon principal objectif, celui pour lequel je suis resté en vie toutes ces années, ma vengeance…

Mais le destin a fait en sorte que tu me sois indispensable pour achever ma mission. L'Akatsuki te veut: _Itachi te veut_… tu seras l'appât, je serai le bourreau. Tu le feras, je le sais, car tu ferais tout pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Naruto…

_Ce lien qui nous unis, ce lien si étrange… _

* * *

Le bruit bien distinct de la pluie se faisait entendre, c'était le noir total. Tout était lourd, l'atmosphère comme son corps. Tout bourdonnait autour de lui, il entendit un lointain murmure, une voix qui avait prononcé son nom. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité, il n'arrivait pas s'éveiller. 

- Naruto… Je…

Il sentait _son_ regard posé sur lui, il sentait _sa_ présence, _sa_ chaleur. Il sentait _son_ souffle sur sa peau, _son_ odeur qui l'envahissait. Puis sa vue lui revint en une fraction de seconde, lui faisant tourné la tête. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à voir était une lointaine silhouette qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

Il couru aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, la respiration saccadée, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, ses gémissements incontrôlables dû à l'effort et au désespoir résonnaient dans tout son être. Plus il courait, plus sa vue s'embrouillait. Il arrêta subitement sa course et s'époumona comme lui seul pouvait le faire :

- SASUKEEEEEEE!!!

Le cri du désespoir se déchira entre le rêve et la réalité. Un douloureux silence suivit, où se mêlait sueurs froides et respiration haletante.

- Encore ce foutu rêve…

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains, son corps entier était tendu comme lors de ce jour fatidique où il s'était battu avec la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Incapable de se rendormir, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre remplir ses poumons de l'air frais qu'offrait la nuit. Mais tout à coup, quelque chose mis Naruto en alerte. Cette tension qu'il connaissait que trop bien flottait autour de lui.

- Ce parfum... Cette… présence...

Le cœur de Naruto battait à un rythme irrégulier, il recula lentement de la fenêtre, puis tout se passa trop vite pour les sens encore endormis du fougueux ninja. Une ombre surgit devant lui, plus rapide que l'éclair, et encercla son cou d'un bras tout en gardant la tête à gauche de la sienne, empêchant Naruto de voir le visage de l'intrus. Étrangement, il ne se débattit pas, comme n'importe qui de sensé l'aurait fait, mais resta tout à fait calme malgré sa respiration inégale, qui masquait mal son excitation. Leur position lui était que trop familière.

- Alors finalement, après toutes ces années à te chercher et à te laisser filer, c'est toi qui es venu… J'suis si mauvais que ça? Fit-il, un sourire moqueur au visage.

- La ferme… Murmura l'autre à son oreille.

Naruto senti le souffle chaud sur son oreille changer de trajectoire pour finir sur ses lèvres. Il ne bougea aucunement, attendant que l'autre ne fasse un geste ou ne dise quelque chose. Il se contenta de fixer les yeux noirs de son ami, tandis que celui-ci regardait un peu plus bas.

- La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est pour t'emmener avec moi.

- Qu'es-ce que tu…

- L'Akatsuki est après toi, donc mon frère aussi... Le coupa-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi pour le faire sortir de son trou minable.

Le fait de dire qu'il avait besoin de Naruto semblait douloureux à prononcer, mais faisait chaud au coeur de celui-ci.

- Ton vœu est de me ramener au village quoi qu'il en coûte, non? Alors je reviendrai vivre ici seulement si tu fais ce que je te dis. Après sa mort, je me fous de ce qui adviendra de ma vie, après tout.

Naruto tenta un mouvement mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et lui pris les deux poignets pour le plaquer au mur le plus près.

Parfait, comme ça au moins, il ne pourra rien tenter par derrière, pensa Naruto.

- Alors? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu venais avec moi… C'est non... ou c'est oui…

Sur ces derniers mots, le visage de Sasuke s'était rapproché de celui de Naruto, tellement, qu'il lui frôlait les lèvres. Le blond grogna pour cacher son malaise.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. En conclu l'Uchiha tout en refermant ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux et ne pu retenir un gémissement de surprise. Le feu lui montait rapidement aux joues pendant que Sasuke en profitait pour laisser sa langue entrer sans gêne. Naruto referma ses yeux tant il était troublé par le comportement de son ami. Le Sasuke qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose, enfin, il croyait… C'était peut-être ça l'adolescence, les hormones et tout. Lui-même commençait à bouillonner sous ces nouvelles sensations.

Il sentit la prise de Sasuke sur ses poignets se relâcher, il fit rapidement basculer le possesseur du Sharingan sur le sol et se mit à quatre pattes aux dessus de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le visage de Sasuke était resté impassible, douloureusement impassible.

- Et qu'es-ce que tu compte faire, maintenant? Demanda le plus froid.

- C'était quoi ça? Dit Naruto en dévisageant son rival, tentant de trouver une réponse dans les yeux ténébreux.

- J'voulais juste m'assurer d'une chose. Lança simplement Sasuke, le regard toujours sans émotion.

Je voulais seulement m'assurer que notre lien existait toujours. Après toutes ces années sans se voir, il s'était quelque peu effrité, mais il était toujours là. Si je t'ai donné un quelconque espoir, et bien tant mieux, mais je sais parfaitement bien que j'ai allumé un feu en toi… Tout ça dans un simple geste… Tout ça pour réparer le lien et le fortifier avec un petit quelque chose qui, au final, fera toute la différence... Tu me désirera qu'encore plus...

Ce lien... Ce lien si étrange...

Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Naruto…

* * *

Ouf! Ma première fic sur Naruto! Vous auriez du voir la première version de ce chapitre, Sasuke était tellement OOC que je me dégoutait d'avoir écrit ça, mais en même temps c'est l'image que les fans lui ont donné dans les nombreuses fics, fanarts et doujinshi, ça a fini par déteindre sur moi alala. Mais j'me suis donné une claque mentale et j'ai tout effacé et j'ai recommencé le tout en tentant de mon mieux pour garder le véritable caractère des personnages, tout un défi croyez-moi! Le problème c'est que Naruto et Sasuke ne se côtoient pas très longtemps dans la nouvelle saison, donc leur caractère ayant changé, leur comportement vis-à-vis l'un et l'autre a changé aussi, naturellement. Alala vous voyez, je me complique la vie bouhouhou (Vous me lisez encore?, vous m'impressionnez là!)

Vous voulez la suite? Reviews siouplait!


End file.
